Demon's Salvation or Father's Damnation
by ChaosComix
Summary: Father Castiel stumbles across a young man being attacked in a dark alley and immediately jumps to his aid. He discovers too late that the attackers are, in fact, hunters and the man is a demon. Now the demon won't rest or namely let Castiel rest, until he finds his angel. Demon!Dean x Priest!Castiel UPDATES: Every other Tuesday (Wednesday if I'm slow)
1. Galatians 6:2

_A/Ns: Inspired by gif sets on Tumblr: post/37985962705  
and post/48956827730_

_Warnings overall: Dub/Con, dark themes, dominant!Dean, (somewhat) submissive!Cas, minor character deaths, more than likely blasphemy and desecration, probably more as I figure it out more._

_This chapter has violence and minor character deaths. Very minor blood play?_

**- Chapter One -  
****_Galatians 6:2_**

The cold, brisk winter air swept over Father Castiel's face and the man pulls the collar of his beige over coat up with his free hand. The other is currently preoccupied with a few essential groceries from the grocery slash gas station several blocks down the road from the church. Despite the pleas from his brothers and sisters of the church to go in the morning rather than late at night, Castiel told them he would be careful and would be back quickly.

Then, he was so determined to go that he didn't bother to check the time and mentally blocked out the dangers of their neighborhood. There have been far too many shootings and muggings in the past year, let alone the past _week _that should have immediately deterred the youngest father from leaving the protection of the church walls. Castiel felt slightly safer once inside the store, but it wasn't enough to calm him nerves completely. The odd stares he received from the others probably didn't help.

Now thinking over things more clearly, coming out tonight isn't one of his brightest ideas. Now he's back on the road, by himself, at well past midnight, in one of the roughest neighborhoods in the city, and he can't help but wonder what drove him to such an insane act that is completely unlike him.

He's pulled from his thoughts when he passes and alleyway and hears what is undeniably someone being beaten. Castiel knows the safest choice is to keep walking, or at least go to the closest phone and call the police, but neither is the one he decides to do. Everything is clear to him now. His strange behavior was God guiding him to someone in need, and Castiel can't walk away. Castiel is suddenly filled with a strong purpose now, and any unease and nervousness is gone.

_Bear another one's burdens, and so fulfill the law of Christ._

Standing up tall, Castiel confidently strides down the alley. His actions do not go unnoticed, however. Castiel can see one of the two attackers turn around to face him, but it does nothing to slow the Father down.

"What the hell?" The other attacker is distracted by his accomplice's sudden comment, and looks over to see Castiel approaching them.

Both attackers appear to be middle aged men wearing worn jeans, with flannel overshirts and heavy work boots. If Castiel was the sort of person to judge by appearances, he would more likely place these men as farmers rather than common muggers.

Once at a close enough distance, Castiel can actually make out one of the men. "Mr. Creaser?" It's one of the churches parishioners. "What is going on here?"

Martin Creaser stands up and the father can see dark stains on the man's shirt, and as much as Castiel doesn't want to admit it, it looks a lot like blood. "Father, you shouldn't be here."

Castiel can't believe his eyes or ears, and he can't help but fume at the behavior transpiring before him. He narrows his eyes at Martin, "No. You should not be here. You should not be doing," Then the father gestures to behind his parishioner and does nothing to disguise his disgust, "_this_."

For the first time, Castiel can see the victim, though he can't make out much from here and the state of the man's face. There's blood everywhere, and it looks like the others have spent some time inflicting damage to the poor man's face. Father Castiel's go wide at the sight and he drops his groceries as he speeds to the victim's side.

Martin rushes forward and holds Castiel back, "What are you doing, Martin? This man needs medical attention!"

"No, Father." Martin shakes his head and continues holding Castiel back, "This _demon_ needs to be sent back to the depths of hell from where it came."

Castiel stares at Martin dumbstruck, but quickly hides it and looks at Martin as calmly as he can, "Martin. I think you and your friend may also need some medical help." Martin shakes his head like the father isn't quite understanding something, but Castiel continues, "I know someone who may be able to help you. He helped Sister Anna-"

The father is cut off by a horrible laugh he can only describe as being from the devil himself and a choking sound.

"_I'm afraid he's going to need more than a shrink when I get through with him, angel_."

Martin and Castiel turn to see the victim holding the other attacker down on his knees by his throat with a smile so wicked that has Father Castiel instinctively reaching for his rosary. The victim, though that's hardly an accurate description at this point, is even taller than Castiel and his face no longer has the same swelling or bruises it did mere moments before. Blood is still covering his face and the entire front of his shirt, but looks as if the mess doesn't bother him in the least. Not only that, but his outfit doesn't differ much from the other two. The only difference is the leather jacket he wears over the flannel overshirt. He's much younger than Martin and his friend and taller than even Castiel. He's not sure if it's a trick of the light, and this is the part that nearly sends shivers down his spine, but Castiel is fairly certain that the man's eyes are a solid, pitch black. There's not even a trace of light being reflected in them.

There's a loud crunch and there's no mistaking what happened when the man kneeling crumples to the ground. "Travis!" Martin is furious, but he continues holding Castiel back. Castiel can sense that Martin wants to run to his friend's side, however useless it would be at this point, but he stands stiffly just in front of Castiel.

The demon shrugs and kicks Travis' lifeless body to the side, "What? He started it." He blinks and the dark, empty voids suddenly look human and are staring intently at Castiel, "Well, look at this lost little lamb."

Martin starts pushing Castiel away towards the entrance, "Get back to the church, and don't look back."

Castiel is too entranced though, he can't seem to pull his eyes away from the demon slowly walking towards them. There's something about the demon's eyes that draws the father in. He knows he should look away, he needs to _run_, but his legs won't move.

That wicked grin is back, and this time Castiel knows it's being directed at him. "I really should thank you. If you hadn't shown up, these two sons of bitches might have actually been a problem." The demon takes his thumb and wipes a fair amount of the blood covering his chin, "which would be really embarrassing considering the only reason they got the one up on me because they caught me with my pants down." He finally breaks eye contact with the father and pauses his approach as he starts looking around, "Speaking of which… where did that dirty whore go?" He blinks again, and his eyes return to that solid, inky color and Castiel is certain the demon is staring at him again. "Oh, well. I'm sure I can find someone else to pass the time with."

The father is still being pushed away by Martin's persistence. "I said get out of here, you stupid bastard!"

Martin's shouting has somehow broken Castiel from his trance, and the father looks over at his parishioner and then back at the demon. "I can't leave you here alone with this _monster_."

The demon has a mock look of hurt at Castiel's comment, but the grin that follows shows Castiel just how truly bothered the demon is.

"Besides, I feel responsible for what has happened to your friend." Castiel frowns wondering how everything turned out this way.

"First, he wasn't a friend. We both know the risks of the job. Second, you wanna help? You get your holy ass back to the church and warn the others. The only chance we had against this asshole was to catch him off guard." Castiel opens his mouth to interrupt, but Martin cuts him off, "And before you start blaming yourself again, you're no hunter and you just did what any normal and decent human being would have done. Not your damn fault that he turned out to be a damn demon being dealt with by a couple of hunters."

Castiel would normally make some sort of comment on all the vulgar words being said by his current company, but given the circumstances he can't say he's surprised. His hand feels wet, and when he looks down he sees that he did manage to fish out his rosary and he's been clutching it so hard that it's cut well into his skin. Blood drips down onto the cracked concrete, and Castiel quickly wraps the beaded necklace into his uninjured hand and pockets it. He gives one last look to Martin, who glances over at him and nods at the father, and Castiel turns and starts running.

The demon's head perks up and his smile fades. He starts walking towards the entrance of the alleyway to pursue the father, but is cut off by Martin. The demon's eyes narrow at the hunter, "You really think you're going to stop me?"

"No, but I'm sure as hell gonna try."

Castiel's only been running for a few minutes, but his chest is tight and his mind is swimming. He needs to get help quickly or Martin Creaser may die, if he isn't already.

"Dean…" Martin is making one last attempt to get through, but it's hard with a hand wrapped firmly around his throat. "For the love of God, fight it."

The demon's, _Dean's_, lip twitches in disgust, "God?" He shouts the name and crushes Martin's neck with a loud crack, and tosses him to the side to join his fellow hunter. "You know me better than that, Martin. I gave up on that long before this."

Dean stares at the motionless bodies a moment before heading back to the entrance to the alley. As he's walking he catches sight of an out of place patch of wet blood and then he remembers the father clutching his precious rosary tightly in his left hand. He pokes his index and middle finger in the thick, red liquid and brings it up to his nose. It's definitely not Martin's or Travis.' Dean's vicious smile is back full force and he brings his fingers down to his lips, licking the coppery fluid from his fingers. "I've got your scent now little lamb. You can't hide from me now."

He's got a taste now, and Dean wants _more_.

_A/Ns: Short chapter to kind of set everything up. Hopefully they will be longer from now on._


	2. Mark 9:29

_I apologize for all the horrendous typos in the last chapter. One of the downfalls to working on a schedule I suppose. Unbeta'd again._

_Warnings: It's a bit gory in some places. Minor character deaths._

**-Chapter Two-  
****_Mark 9:29_**

Castiel has never run so hard in his life. The streets are dead with the exception of a few prostitutes on corners and gang members hanging out on stoops. He ignores the cat calls and yelling, and focuses more on running. Every once in a while he looks over his shoulder to see if the monster is following. There's no sight of the demon, but the father keeps going and tries to avoid slowing down.

He has a close call when he rushes across a street and nearly gets hit by a car to which he apologizes to the driver profusely while backing away and then turning to continue running.

His cheeks become flushed from both exertion and the cold nipping at his skin, his eyes are dry and itchy from the wind blowing in his face. He turns a corner too fast, not noticing the ice spread over the one patch of concrete of the sidewalk that isn't riddled with holes and cracks, and slips forward. Castiel braces his fall with his hands at the last minute, but it's not enough to stop his momentum. Both hands are scratched up roughly where he braced himself, and his head bumps hard against the concrete.

The father realizes he has gotten up to quickly when the world starts spinning around him, and when he presses a hand to where his head collided with the ground it stings and burns hot. Pulling his hand back he sees it covered in blood. He can't tell if the blood is from his hands or his forehead.

After much stumbling on the ice and with the swimming in head, Castiel finally manages to get to his feet. There's a few men circling near him with concerned expressions, and Castiel is fairly sure he recognizes the boys are from one of the local gangs.

"Man, you okay?" One of the men with a ball cap worn backwards and a large red coat looks like he wants to help hold Castiel up, but his hands hover around him as if unsure if he should. "You took a nasty spill, padre, and you bonked your head pretty hard. Maybe you should take it easy for a minute, yeah?"

Castiel breathes a sigh of relief at the caring words, and he thanks God silently for the assistance. "Thank you. I appreciate your concern, but-"

"But nothin,' man. You were out like a fuckin' light. Probably have a concussion or some shit." The gang member is trying to direct Castiel over to the side to rest on a bench, and the others crowd in an attempt to assist the one in the ball cap.

The father's eyes widen, "What? How… how long was I out for?"

The man in the ball cap turns to look at his friends who shrug and he turns back to Castiel and does the same, "I dunno. A couple of minutes at least." Castiel starts looking frantically around, and immediately regrets the quick movement when everything starts spinning again, "You don't look so good, we're gonna call you an ambulance." There's more being said, but Castiel has tuned everything out. He's already lost his head start, and if the demon got past Martin and chose to follow him, he could show up any minute.

Martin. Castiel was going for help, and with a literal slip up, he failed him.

Castiel looks down the street and sees the church at the end two blocks down. He's almost there. The gang members try to convince him to sit down and his head is pounding, but Castiel keeps pressing forward. He _has_ to get there. He owes that much to Martin and Travis.

He takes one step and everything goes cold.

_"There you are, angel."_

Now that Martin was dealt with, Dean could go after the fleeing father. His brow furrowed when he noticed how faint the scent was already. The father can certain run fast.

Not wasting any more time, Dean immediately sets off after his angel. He knows the general vicinity of the church, but every step he feels that the father is getting farther and farther away. Part of him worries that he might be heading in the wrong direction, and when he spots a couple of prostitutes on a corner, he figures he might as well ask for some help, "Did you see a father run by here? Blue eyes, wearing a tan trench coat," Dean holds up one of his hand to measure the father's approximate height, "About yea high?" Got a bad case of bed head?"

One of the women in tall red heels and way too much makeup eyes Dean and approaches him, "I might've seen who you're talkin' about. Didn't get a good look though. He was running like his ass was on fire from hell itself."

Dean smiles at the analogy.

The woman gives Dean her most seductive smile, "Forget about him though, why don't we go somewhere instead?"

Dean returns the smile, "Sorry. Not tonight sweetheart. Gotta help put out that fire before he hurts himself."

The prostitute scoffs and looks annoyed at being blown off, "Well, aren't you a good boy?"

Dean turns away from the woman and when he blinks his eyes change to solid black, "Oh, darlin'. You have _no_ idea."

The prostitute rolls her eyes, "Yeah, well he went that way," and she points off towards the direction Castiel ran down a minute earlier.

The demon is off running again, and after another three or four blocks he grins when he feels like he's finally catching up. The trail was starting to run cold, and Dean would have taken the time to be amazed at how fast the father was, but was more annoyed at the thought of losing his angel.

Freshly spilt blood hit his senses hard, and Dean can immediately pinpoint its location. Sure enough, one block down from him, he can see the father and a small group of thugs surrounding him. Dean growls when he sees the father pushing a man wearing a ball cap away and looking around frantically. Was he being mugged? There's no way in hell Dean's going to let some common crooks steal his prey from him.

Stalking closer with a determination that should worry him, he slows down when he catches the conversation. Dean can't believe his luck. His lost, little lamb has fallen and given Dean plenty of time to catch up to him. Not only that, but these punks are actually looking out after him. How sweet.

"There you are, angel." Dean revels in the shudder that washes over the father and the fear that washes over the man's face.

The gang members turn to face Dean and the injured man takes that as the perfect opportunity to make his escape but not before calling out to them, "Run!"

Dean turns his head just slightly and in a playful manner, "Where are you going?"

"Stay away from me!" The father is backing away like a scared animal and Dean loves every second of it.

"No. I don't think so, angel. I think I'm gonna stay extremely close to you." Dean's smile is vicious and Dean's got him now that the father can barely stand on his own.

Aside from the fact there's five gang members between them and glaring at Dean, "Is this asshole givin' you trouble, padre?"

The father continues backing away, and glances from Dean to the church and then at the men who have been nothing but help since his fall. "Run. _Please_." The father sounds desperate, and for good reason.

Dean's not surprised when everyone in the gang starts laughing at the father's words. The demon crowds close into the personal space of who he assumes is the leader of the group and stares down at him not bothering to disguise his eyes.

He just needs a reason. Just one.

The leader doesn't seem fazed by Dean's closeness, but Dean can fear the unease when the man sees Dean's eyes up close, "Dude, what is up with your eyes?"

Dean can see the father struggling with either running to safety, or staying to help the others. In the end his desire to help wins out, "He's a demon!"

"Oh, yeah?" The leader scoffs at Dean who still hasn't backed away. "Well, we'll see about that." The man takes a step back and lifts his coat to reveal a gun hidden in the waist line of his pants. He pulls the gun out quickly and fires a well-placed shot into Dean's chest.

The demon stumbles backwards a bit and even throws his arms out a bit to steady himself. Dean looks down at the bullet hole and places a hand against the wound and presses a finger against the hole. A dark and angry look shadows over Dean's face when he looks back up at the man who shot him. He reaches inside the gunshot wound and rips out the bullet and pulls it far back enough to examine it.

The leader, whose gun has slowly lowered in shock from the sight of Dean tearing the bullet out without so much as a flinch, jerks his gun back up and points it at Dean's face. The demon had been expecting it, however, and pries it out of his attacker's hand. After tossing the gun to the side, Dean grabs the gang member by the front of his coat in one hand and presses the bullet against the man's cheek.

Fear runs all through the man's body, "What the hell are you?"

"Weren't you listening?" Dean starts pushing the bit of metal against the terrified man's eyelid, "I'm a fucking _demon_." At the last word, Dean jams the bullet harshly through the man's eye causing the man to scream loudly. The others let out horrified gasps and small screams as well, and when the screaming stops they can hear the nauseating squishing sounds as Dean completely jams his thumb into the now still man. When Dean drops the body with a loud thud and a rustle from the large coat, the other gang members shake the shock and reach for their own weapons.

Looking back up, Dean notices that his sweet, little angel has finally decided to cut his losses and try to make a run for it again. The father is doing far better than Dean gave him credit for and is already half way to the church.

He's going to escape.

Dean's furious. He had the perfect opportunity and these assholes are stalling him. Now his prey is going to successfully get away, unless…

Guns shots ring out loudly and Dean jostles from each bullet that hits him. Once Dean has decided he's had enough, he waves his hand and his attackers go flying across the street against the closest building's wall. Then he repeats the process by flinging them back across the street to the opposite building. He doesn't stop until all the screaming completely dies and he can't tell one person's body from another.

It's true that Dean wanted a good enough reason to attack them, but he's too busy fuming at the fact his prey might get away. A glance down the street solidifies his thoughts and the father is already making his way up the stairs to the church. While there isn't anything that can keep him out, he's more concerned about all the traps and dangers that lie within. If Martin attended the church, there's a good possibility that someone inside helps aid hunters. Dean's going to have to plan his next move, or simply wait for someone to slip up.

Castiel hurts all over as he makes his way to the door. His head hurts so much he feels as if he's going to be sick. Against his better judgment, he looks one last time over his shoulder.

It's too dark and he can't make out any sign of anyone, but the yelling has stopped and Castiel already knows why. His blood runs cold when he sees the monster rapidly walking down the middle of the street when he passes under the dim lights of the street lights. He throws one of the main doors open and slams the door behind him.

The noise grabs the attention of the few people inside including one of the church's brothers. The middle age man rushes up to Castiel and speaks in hushed tones, "Castiel? What's wrong?" The man's eyes widen at the sight of blood, "Holy Father, what has happened?"

"A _demon_." Castiel's breath is hoarse and faint from the running, which may be for the best, "There's a demon after me!"

The other father looks towards the door and then back at Castiel, "Are you sure? Are you certain it's a demon?"

"Yes, yes!" Normally Castiel would be calm and collected, but with everything that has happened, he can't fault himself for finally losing it. "I have seen things I cannot explain no matter how much I try. I have seen horrible, terrible things. People are dead, and now it's after me."

_And he said to them, 'This cannot be driven out by anything but prayer.'_

Father Murphy nods, and Castiel is amazed at how well the other is taking the news. If it was Castiel he would either think them crazy or would panic, much like he is now, at finding out demons are real. Castiel is suddenly being led down the church aisle and through the building he's called home since he was a child.

Or so he thought.

Castiel is brought down into lower floors of the church and stares in disbelief when his brother opens a wall that leads into another room. When the other father flips the switch for the lights, Castiel has to shield his eyes from the intense, bright, white light. Once his eyes adjust, he looks around the room and his skin crawls when he looks over the arsenal of weapons and foreign devices. Everything from guns and grenades to crossbows and bullet vests line the two side walls. Books, vials, and bizarre looking relics line the front.

"What… what is this, Father Murphy?" Castiel's eyes try to take in as much as he can, and he steps forward to make a closer inspection of the items on the far wall.

Father Murphy sighs, "There are many things you do not know, brother. We tried to keep you away, but it seems the Lord has other plans for you."

Castiel looks at his brother in confusion, "I don't understand."

"The one after you is only one of many, and there are far more monsters out there besides demons." The other father grabs a flask from the front and starts pouring the liquid contents on a small cloth. He starts wiping off the blood from Castiel's head who hisses at the contact. "It's only holy water. Let me clean and treat your wounds and I will tell you as much as I can."

As Father Murphy fills Castiel in on all the dangers of the night and then ones during the day while cleaning Castiel's injuries, he excuses himself to make a phone call. Castiel waits for the other to return and glances through the books while he waits. The books are old and mostly leather bound. A majority of them are in Latin and other languages that Castiel doesn't even know. From what he can read, he finds much of the information that was revealed to him earlier. There's also news clipping about strange disappearances and mysterious deaths with highlighted sections and notes written in the margins.

After reading for a while, Castiel starts to wonder where the other went. As if on cue, he can hear several steps walking down the stairs. He sets the book he was currently reading, something about exorcisms, and turns around to be met with the Father Murphy and three men dressed much like the late Martin and Travis.

"This is Caleb, Roy, and Walt. These men are going to take you somewhere safer." When Castiel opens his mouth to interrupt, Father Murphy holds up a hand and continues talking. "No arguments. If this demon was following you, it probably knows you're here. It's not safe for you or anyone else here."

Castiel knows Father Murphy is right, and the last thing he wants to do is put any more people at risk. He's done enough of that already. The young father frowns at the loss of Martin, Travis, and the men who tried helping him earlier. Getting away from here is the least he can do for them. Castiel solemnly nods, "Yes. Of course. But would one of you stay here just to make sure nothing happens?"

The man named Caleb steps forward, "Not a bad idea." He looks at the other two, "I'll stay here and you two go with Father Castiel."

Dean doesn't have to wait long apparently. Less than twenty minutes and a very familiar van pulls up near the church and three men make their way towards the door. He recognizes every one of them too. More hunters. This could mean one of two things. The first is that they are trying to fortify up their forces, and the other is that they're going to try and move the father somewhere else. Fortifying generally doesn't work well and there's no telling how many other people are inside and would be endangered if there was an attack. Usually hunters use this method as a last ditch effort, and prefer to move an enemy's target to a more secure and familiar location, but it all depends on which hunters are in running the show.

The demon smiles. They're going to move him somewhere else. If Dean's lucky, they'll move him somewhere he's also familiar with.

He sees two of the three hunters exit the church with the father following closely behind. Caleb must have decided to stay behind for whatever reason, but the fewer hunters he has to deal with the better.

The ride is quiet and awkward. Castiel has a million questions he wants to ask, but he already feels overloaded with all the new information he's already learned. Half an hour later, the van comes to a stop and when Castiel gets out he's staring quizzically at another church. "Why here?"

"No offense, but we prefer this church because we know it better and it's easier to defend." Roy's pulling a large duffel bag from the back of the van and Castiel can hear clinking and assumes it's more weapons.

Castiel isn't familiar with this church, but he doesn't venture outside their own very much so he's not surprised. The church is much smaller than theirs and has significantly less windows. The walls are stone with intricate relief carvings and stone angel statues look down from the top.

He follows the two men, hunters they called themselves, inside unaware of someone watching nearby.

Dean's watching with a devilish smile from a car he hotwired quickly after the trio of men got in the van back at the previous church. His hunches were right. They took the father to one of the top hunter hotspots in the city. One that Dean knows _very_ well.

Castiel fits in with the rest of the clergy quickly, and enjoys helping out around the church wherever he can. Just before sunset, Castiel has almost completely forgotten about why he's here. That is, until he realizes how quiet the church has become. He hasn't heard from any of the clergy in over an hour, and the music from the chapel has stopped.

Castiel looks up from his works slowly and glances around. He can't hear _anything_. Castiel sets his tools down and makes his way out of the room. His heart starts racing when he's walked several hallways and hasn't seen any sign of anyone else.

Dean's covered in blood and other unmentionables, and he bends over and stares down at an injured clergyman sitting against a wall. "Where is my angel? He leans in closer, his black eyes bore into eyes of the man now only inches from his face. "Tell me."

"Go back to the depths of hell you came from, demon."

The demon pulls away with a sigh. He's really tired of all this chasing, and as much fun as it has been so far, he just wants to find his angel and be on his way. "You know, it didn't have to be like this. But no, you had to open your damn mouth with that exorcism bullshit you guys are so fond of. Besides, it's your fault for getting in the way." Dean made the mistake of ignoring this one while on his search, and regretted it when he heard the very distinct chant of a demon's exorcism. Every time it happens, it hurts like a bitch, and Dean's not about to let one person off the hook just because he's in a rush.

The silence is finally broken by a loud scream and Castiel spins around to face the direction from where the screaming came from.

"He's coming after you. You better go." A voice off to Castiel's side calls out to him and Castiel continues turning to see another one of the clergy standing off in a corner. "Run. Don't look back."

Castiel's head is still sore, but he doesn't need to be told twice. He needs to leave before things get worse. The demon is after him for who knows what reason, and if he can lead it away from anyone else to protect them he will. Castiel rushes around the hallways until he comes into the chapel and comes to a dead stop.

The two hunters are strung up from the ceiling near the ceiling, and two of the church's sisters along with half a dozen children are curled up and huddled around one of the podiums crying. Standing in front of them is the same demon that's been chasing Castiel this entire time. One of the sisters sees Castiel enter the room and sends him a pleading glance.

The demon catches the expression and turns to look in the same direction, "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Castiel steps backwards and his hips back up into the corner of a pew.

Dean completely forgets the people in front of him and begins approaching Castiel, "Nowhere to run my pretty little lamb."

The young father pulls out his rosary and holds it in his hands and rests his hands on his chin, "Blessed are the peacekeepers, for they shall be called the children of God. Blessed are those who are persecuted for righteousness' sake, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven. Blessed are you when… when," Castiel's head is spinning and he's struggling with the words, "When they revile and persecute you, and say all kinds of evil-"

Dean's finally got the father right where he wants him, "Father, father. You should know those pretty words can't save you now."

_A/Ns: I changed a little of the dialogue from one of the gif sets because I personally don't see Dean calling anything but the impala "baby."_

_Also, why make new hunters when there's plenty already to choose from? Man, I killed a lot of people this chapter… oops._


	3. Deuteronomy 31:6

_A/Ns: I still have flu, so typos and errors may be much more rampant in this chapter. Sorry in advance!_

_Added Warnings: Slight voyeurism, kinda master/slave-ish?_

**-Chapter Three-  
Deuteronomy 31:6**

_Dean's finally got the father right where he wants him, "Father, father. You should know those pretty words can't save you now."_

Castiel takes a slow, deep breath in hopes to slow down his pounding heart. His postures stiffens just a little more with each step the demon takes towards him. Every inch of his body is telling the father to run, but his eyes dart over every other step to the people crowded by the altar. If he leaves now, he's leaving them to the mercy of the demon.

Dean's smile is wicked, and he runs his tongue across his top lip lewdly causing Castiel's jaw to clench and nostril's to flare slightly. "Finally stopped running?" The demon's eyes follow the father's and when he finally turns his head, his eyes fall land on the ones he left cowering in the corner. He has no idea why they're so frightened. Dean hasn't even done anything to them. It's true he did dispose of Roy and Walt a bit more brutally than he originally intended right in front of them, but it's not like he's done anything to _them_.

Unless they plan to start trouble, which is highly unlikely considering their current status, Dean's got more pressing matters to attend to. He turns back to his angel, "What's the matter, angel? You seem a little distracted."

"Let them go." Dean's impressed by the fearless tone in the father's voice. For everything he's seen in such a short time he seems to be handling things well. On the outside at least. It's a little hard for Dean to miss the sound of the father's racing heart and his hard breathing. "They have nothing to do with this."

Things could finally be going Dean's way, "And why would I do that?"

"Take me instead." Dean can't believe his ears. The father is giving himself up for free and he doesn't even know it.

"That sounds a lot like you want to make a deal." After every problem he's had so far, he's not about to let this opportunity pass him. He has to make sure this goes perfectly. "Well, unfortunately for you, I'm not in the soul dealing business.

Dean takes a satisfaction in the way the father's face drops at the words. "But…" Dean eyes Castiel up and down again, "I'm sure we can think of something."

"I don't understand. I can't possibly have anything else you would want."

"If that's how you feel," Just one more push, Dean thinks. "I might have to pick up where I left off." There's nothing to pick up, he hasn't come anywhere near any of them, but the father doesn't need to know that.

That seems to hit home, and the father's eyes widen in fear. "No. Wait." There's a slight pause, but it doesn't worry Dean in the least. "Anything."

And there's the one word that couldn't make Dean any happier. It must show on his face too, judging by the panic in the father's eyes. Dean leans in close next to the other man's ear and whispers just softly enough that the others can't hear. "Just you, angel."

Castiel frowns and Dean knows that the father hasn't figured it out yet, "But you said-"

"I said I don't want your soul." His tongue darts out and he licks a stripe along the shell of Castiel's ear. "I want everything else."

Castiel knows what the demon wants. A few things may fly over his head from time to time, but he's not completely ignorant. If that's what the demon wants, so be it. It could be worse and if it will save lives, he's more than willing to throw himself to fire. If he can get more out of it though, it would be better. "Fine." He can feel the demon smiling against his skin. "But I have conditions."

The demon's smile falters, "Such as?"

Castiel realizes how ridiculous it is to be negotiating with a demon, but he has to try. "From now on, you will refrain from hurting anyone." He can already sense the demon objecting so he continues, "Unless it is to protect yourself."

"Or you."

The father had not expected that response and it takes a few seconds to collect his thoughts again. "If an innocent person is in need-"

"Innocent is such a bullshit word, father." Castiel will have to be more careful, it already feels like he's starting to lose the demon's interest. He can't see his face, but the tone of his voice tells him everything.

"Do this, and we have a deal."

"No, father!" One of the sisters calls out, but Castiel has already made his decision.

"So, let me get this straight." The first part is spoken loud enough for everyone to hear, but the next few words fall to the low and deep whispers from before. "I play nice demon, no smearing any of your precious church goers or the otherwise mundane, and you're mine?" The demon wraps one arm around Castiel's waist and brings him close. "You'll give yourself to me_ completely_?"

_Be strong and courageous. Do not fear or be in dread of them,  
for it is the Lord your God who goes with you.  
He will not leave of forsake you._

Castiel nods his head knowing the Dean can feel the gesture, but it's not enough.

The demon uses his free hand to pull Castiel's chin up so that he's forced to stare him in the demon's pitch, black eyes. "No, no. I need your word, father."

"You have my word."

The low and rumbling laugh that follows Castiel's dark promise sends shivers across his whole body, and suddenly Castiel wonders what he did wrong.

"All that's left is to seal the deal." The demon brushes his thumb against Castiel's bottom lip. "And you know how we do that, right, angel?"

Castiel can't help the sneer that crosses his face, "I'm afraid I don't go around making deals with demons on a regular basis. To be honest, I didn't even think monsters like you truly existed until I had the misfortune of running into you."

"Is that so?" The demon growls in a playful manner. He's more amused by the sudden ferocity of Castiel, and he's going to have even more fun breaking it apart. "Well, then. We're going to have to change that now, aren't we? How about I give you a hint?" The hand on Castiel's chin slides around so it grasps at the base of Castiel's neck. The demon's tongue flicks out again and licks along Castiel's bottom lip.

As if Castiel making a deal with a demon in a church wasn't bad enough, now he has to kiss said demon in said church to complete said deal. He's hoping it doesn't go any further than that at least. Hesitantly, he leans forward and before he can talk himself out of it any more than he already has, Castiel presses his lips against the demon's.

He can feel a smile against his lips and before Castiel knows what happening, the demon pushes his lips hard against Castiel's. The hand that Castiel lost track of has slipped down and pulls Castiel's hips flush against the demon's causing the father to gasp at the contact. It's the opportunity the demon has been waiting for and his tongue dives into Castiel's mouth turning the kiss more rough, more heated. Castiel is overwhelmed and it takes him longer than he would like to admit to push himself away from the demon.

The father pulls and looks away. First in the direction behind Dean, "Please. Not here. Not…" then quickly off to the side.

Oh. That's right. Dean almost forgot they had an audience, and as much as Dean would love to defile the good father in a church, he would much prefer having the father to himself. At least for the first time. Maybe next time he'll take his angel in front of an entire congregation for the hell of it.

There's no escape for the father now, and he can take his time and do whatever he sees fit to him and as many times as he wants. So it would be putting it lightly that Dean is in a good mood, and he's willing to cut the father a little slack.

For now.

Dean releases his hold on the father and gestures to the door. The father takes one last look at the quivering bodies by the podium and makes his way to the door with Dean following close behind.

Once outside, and Dean directed them to the back door rather than the front, the father shivers from the cold, brisk air and lack of a coat. Dean jingles a set of keys, which startles and grabs the attention of the man freezing in front of him. "You got a name, angel?"

He can see the man struggling with giving Dean an answer, but it pleased when he gets one. "Castiel."

"Oh," Dean smiles and shifts on his feet. "How about that? You really are an angel." His smile grows when Castiel seems surprised by Dean's comment.

Rather than question why a demon would know anything about angels, Castiel chooses to stay silent. "I'm Dean by the way. You didn't ask, but I figured you'd need a name to be screaming later."

Castiel looks away and crosses his arms and pulls his head close to his chest. Dean walks up behind the father and slides his arms around him. One hand starts to untuck Castiel's shirt and the other continues dipping lower, "My little angel cold? Don't worry," Dean pushes his hips against Castiel's ass showing him just how aroused and truthful he was about his remark about screaming his name. "I'll warm you up in no time."

With a strength Castiel knows he has no chance of fighting against, the father is practically thrown face first against the trunk of a blue car. Dean is immediately back against him, hands pressed on the metal on either side of his head. Now Castiel is shivering for reasons other than the cold. He knows what was going to happen when he made the deal, but it still didn't do anything to prepare him for this.

Nothing happens though, and when his back is cold again he realizes that Dean isn't pressing up against him anymore. He hears a click before he's pulled harshly away from the car trunk and thrown inside. The last thing Castiel sees before the trunk slams shut is the demon leering down at him with his dark, heartless eyes.

There's no telling how long they have been driving, and Castiel is pretty certain he fell asleep at least once or twice along the way. He starts to shift around when the car comes to a stop on what sounds like a gravel road or parking lot and then the shuffling of what could only be Dean getting out of the car.

Sure enough, when the trunk is opened Dean is staring down at him much like he had when he first locked Castiel inside. Dean yanks Castiel out from the trunk and Castiel takes in his surroundings as much as he can as he's being dragged off God knows where. They're at some motel that's far off from the city in the middle of nowhere. He sees a sleek and well-kept classic black car, but otherwise the place looks deserted.

Dean, who has a firm grip on Castiel's arm, unlocks the door and pulls them both inside. He releases Castiel to lock the door behind him.

The room is larger than Castiel imagined from the outside though the state of the room leaves much to be desired. The walls have a gaudy cream, bordering on sickly yellow wallpaper and there strange, flower patterned partitions between the sleeping area and the living area that have worn, metal chairs with vinyl seats of an equally gaudy design. The floor has a deep red shag-like carpet and there are a few stains that Castiel can't bring himself to think about.

It turns out that he doesn't have time to think about them if he even wanted, he hears the telltale sounds of old bends springs groaning. He should know better than to look, but Castiel's can't catch himself quick enough. Lying on the one Queen size bed with his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crosses behind his head on a pillow is Dean. Even though Dean's eyes have changed to his vessel's normal state, it does nothing to ease the twist in Castiel's stomach.

"Alright, angel. Strip."

_A/Ns: Sorry I left it off there and it's kinda short. I was planning on doing more, but I'm already behind, tired, sick, and I don't want to rush it. Next chapter will start jumping into heavy M rating._


	4. Revelations 9:21

_A/N: Another shout out to the anon who sent me a message on my writing blog. I was really bumming out, and you gave me the pickup I needed to get my butt back in gear. This chapter is for you (hope you like porn haha)_

_Sorry it's late. Hopefully it was worth the wait!_

_Warnings: Dub/Con, frottage, oral sex, voyeurism_

_ Anon: Luke 11:9 ;)_

**-Chapter Four-  
Revelations 9:21**

_It turns out that he doesn't have time to think about them if he even wanted, he hears the telltale sounds of old bends springs groaning. He should know better than to look, but Castiel's can't catch himself quick enough. Lying on the one Queen size bed with his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crosses behind his head on a pillow is Dean. Even though Dean's eyes have changed to his vessel's normal state, it does nothing to ease the twist in Castiel's stomach._

_"Alright, angel. Strip."_

Castiel doesn't move at first. He's not even certain if he's breathing. Although he was expecting something along those lines, Dean saying it so openly and without any sense of shame catches the father by surprise. He lets out a loud sigh and starts to disrobe in rushed, hurried movements starting with the white paper collar.

Apparently that's not what Dean had in mind. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down a bit there, angel." Still grinning, Dean's eyes cloud with what Castiel can only assume is lust, "We've got all the time in the world."

The words seem to hit Castiel a bit more harshly than he would like. There's no way he can deny the fact he made a deal with a demon, but a part of him tried blocking out the details such as the fact this is a _lifelong_ promise. He probably should have taken the time to flesh out some of the details of their "agreement," but Castiel was so worried at the time, he rushed into it without thinking carefully about the consequences. Assuming the demon keeps his end of the bargain, which he really shouldn't considering the fact it's a _demon_, Castiel only has to worry about keeping his end of the deal.

The question is what is his part of the deal? Now that he's taking the time to think about it, his part of the deal is vague to say the least. His soul is his own, the demon even said it wasn't interested, but everything else was given up in return. Given the first command and the look in the monster's eyes, it's a safe assumption that the demon plans on using Castiel's body for carnal needs, but is there more? Is he allowed to keep his mind and speak for himself anymore, or is he merely going to be kept like a trophy? Once he becomes old or Dean simply gets bored with him, is he allowed to cancel their deal? The more he thinks about it, the more distressed Castiel becomes.

He's generally good at schooling his features, but his internal dilemma must show on his face because Dean's gives Castiel a questioning look. He doesn't look amused either. The father doesn't know the first thing when it comes to disrobing in front of others for show, but he lets his hands slowly work over his dress shirt's buttons and hopes it's enough to appease the demon. When his eyes glance up, he notices that the hard crease in "Dean's" brow has lessened and his shoulders are less tense. The father exhales a deep breath realizing he quite possibly escaped a dangerous and likely painful situation. Wherever this is heading towards, will probably end up in the same place, but he's in no rush to get there. If the demon wants Castiel to take his time, he has no problem in doing so if only to prolong the inevitable just a little longer.

To say Dean wasn't pleased when Castiel stopped was lightly putting it. Conflicting emotions warred with each other as Dean weighed his options. Half of him wants nothing more than to throw Castiel on the bed and simply rip his clothes off, but the other half was taking a great satisfaction in watching the father disrobe himself in front of Dean. It's a short lived debate because Dean's mind veers off track when Castiel starts unbuttoning his shirt again, and much slower. His long, slender fingers lightly brush and unfasten each button with a finesse that Dean can't wait to make use of.

Castiel pauses again when he undoes the last button, and Dean is really starting to be mad at the fact he told Castiel to go slower. His hands hover around his belt buckle and half way up his shirt as if wondering what to do next. Dean's eyes flick up in time to see Castiel lick his lips as he settles on going for his belt buckle next. The only sound that fills the room is the quickening heart rate of the father and the soft clinks of metal and pull of leather.

Dean also leaps up from his place on the bed when Castiel pulls his belt from the loops of his dress pants at an agonizing pace. He wasn't able to keep himself from sitting upright though which grabs Castiel's attention. Castiel's heart is racing now and something tells Dean the look he is giving father is far from innocent, but the part that intrigues Dean is the straight face Castiel manages to keep on. It only fuels Dean's lust further, and he feels the heat starting to pool down in his gut. A wicked smile appears on his face as he thinks of all the wonderful things he's going to do to Castiel.

Fuck.

The smile falters a bit when he realizes he doesn't have much in the way of supplies and there hasn't been any preparation ahead of time. He could still take Castiel, but it will be painful not to mention messy. He's done it before, but it was less about the comfort of the other person and with Castiel, he wants to make it perfect. He wants to make the father want him. He wants to make the father beg for it. He wants to ruin Castiel. _Completely_.

Besides, there's plenty of time to explore the more kinky stuff later.

Until then, blow jobs and hand jobs will have to suffice. Maybe he'll be able to sneak out later and get some much needed supplies. As Castiel works the fly of his pants, Dean thinks about the idea of tying Castiel to the bedpost while he runs out to the pharmacy. _God_, it's getting him hot. He'll have to be careful or he'll pop a boner right in the store. Speaking of boners…

Dean's hand presses against the bulge in the front of his pants as Castiel unzips the front of his pants and Dean's going to lose his mind if Castiel doesn't get the fuck undressed soon. "_Fuck_."

He must of said it out loud because Castiel's attention is on him again and clearly staring at the spot where Dean has started to rub against the front of his blood stained jeans. The father is clearly embarrassed and looks away and dart all over the room in an attempt to look at everything but Dean. The frightened look only encourages Dean, however, and he starts palming himself with more gusto and moans.

Castiel stiffens at the sound. This isn't how it is supposed to be. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse his body starts to betray him. The thing sitting on the bed is a demon, a demon he sold his soul to protect the innocent from his evil. A demon that is blatantly rutting against his own hand as he watches Castiel strip his clothes and what feels like his dignity. To make it even worse, Castiel can't help but find himself attracted to the poor person the demon chose to inhabit.

That's when he remembers that there's a person in there. He's trapped inside his own body and forced to watch as his body does unspeakable things to others. There's no breaking the deal for fear of the demon running loose, but he has to know. "The man…"

Dean quirks an eyebrow at Castiel and his hand slows but makes no sign of stopping.

"The body of the person you _possessed_," he knows this is clearly not the time to be asking questions or speak so venomously towards the very demon he sold himself to. He's not even sure he wants to know the answer of the question he can't even bring himself to ask.

Something seems to click in the demon's eyes, and Castiel guess the demon must know what he's trying to ask. Dean's smile returns and it does nothing to calm his nerves. "Weird, huh?"

The question throws Castiel and he tries to mask his confusion, but he knows it undoubtedly must show.

"I'm not possessed. I'm one-hundred percent me." That doesn't make any sense. From what he read, demons possess humans but what Dean says is contradicting the supposed facts. He must have said it out loud because Dean immediately responds, "True, but I'm a special case." Dean pouts his lips slightly and shrugs, "I guess I'm just partial to my meat suit."

There's a story here, but it doesn't seem like Castiel is going to get much more from him if the look in his eyes is anything to go by. He knows it shouldn't change anything, he's still very much in danger, but he can't help but feel a little more at ease at knowing there isn't anyone trapped inside. The demon could be lying, but why would a vile creature like it say something that would comfort him? What could it possibly gain from that?

Dean's eyes blink to the dark voids again and Castiel reads that as the end of the conversation, and namely his cue to continue. His movements are awkward if not because of his lack of experience, the abrupt change back to the task Castiel was given. Ignoring his shaking hands, the father goes back to fumbling with the hem line of his dress pants. Given Dean's voyeuristic behavior, Castiel decides it would be easier to avoid looking at the demon and focus on removing his clothes.

The one benefit to the short lived break was that Castiel was able to calm down, both mentally and physically. Dean's moan stirred something within Castiel and that thought alone bothers him. He gave his vows and to see him starting to crumble so quickly because of a demon nearly makes his skin crawl. Is it possible that the monster is using magic on him, or is this some hidden part inside him being brought out by Dean? Whatever the case may be, he has to steel himself against the temptations the demon may bring out. Just because he's given himself to Dean to use as he pleases doesn't mean he's allowed to enjoy it.

At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

It's hard to concentrate on his own thoughts when he knows he's being watched so intensely by someone with such a deep seated lust. It's jarring to say the least. Castiel knows he's been the subject of wandering eyes from time to time, but nothing like this. He's never been unique or special enough to warrant such a strong attraction. He probably might have even been flattered had it not be for the situation he's been thrown into and the lives that were taken.

Thinking about the people who lost their lives trying to aid Castiel brings the father back down to his senses. His hands steady and his hands slide his pants over his hips, leaving him in his boxers and his dress shirt now precariously hanging off his shoulders. He's slightly shocked when he stands back up to see that Dean has moved to sit in front of him on the edge of the bed, his own shirt removed and his jeans and boxer briefs pulled down just enough to slip his hard erection out. One hand shamelessly strokes himself languidly as the other reaches out and hooks his index finger inside the elastic of Castiel's boxers.

Dean tugs at the last layer of clothing that protects the last shred of dignity for Castiel causing the father to step forward. He licks his lips as he stares pointedly at Castiel's waistline. He'll let his angel give him a proper strip show later, right now Dean wants to remove the last layer between him and Castiel himself.

He frowns and his eyes narrow when he sees the father is completely unaroused. That just won't do at all. Demon or not, Dean can't stand the idea that his little angel isn't getting anything out of this. Castiel is just _staring_ at Dean. Oh. He's playing the fucking martyr and Dean's not going to have any of that.

To prove this point to Castiel, he looks up and directly into Castiel's eyes with a sneer on his face. Dean's impressed that the young father doesn't seem fazed by the glare where even most hunters have been known to recoil from. While Dean doesn't like the fact that Castiel isn't responding in the ways Dean wants the most, he can't help but feel turned on by the father's bravado however stupid it is to treat a demon with such.

Dean stands up and throws Castiel down on the bed, shucking off his jeans before climbing on top of him. Castiel's muscles are tense and Dean goes to work at trying to loosen him up. He leans in and kisses Castiel deeply as he slots the two of their bodies close together. His hands run up and down the father's sides. The father kisses Dean back hesitantly at first, clearly not used to doing this sort of thing but when Dean pulls away to give the father some air, but Castiel reaches forward and pulls Dean's lips back to his own in a much more heated kiss. A kiss that has even Dean reeling.

Castiel's mouth is almost punishing and clearly in control, but having their waists pressed together Dean still notices the lack of arousal on the father's end. The father must still be thinking solely on their deal, and now Dean has made it a goal to distract Castiel away from those thoughts to more pleasurable ones.

The demon licks his tongue across Castiel's lips causing him to gasp, and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue inside and along Castiel's. Now taking control of the kiss, he goes back to running his hands gently across Castiel's surprisingly tan skin. Another gasp rips out from Castiel's mouth when one of Dean's hands brush up against one of Castiel's nipples.

Dean smiles against Castiel's mouth and softly rubs his fingers in circles against the now hardening flesh. He takes great pride in the small whimper that escapes Castiel's lips and it provokes Dean to kiss him even harder, ignoring the light burn of stubble against his jaw. He decides to overwhelm Castiel's senses, and while he's attacking the father's mouth and rubbing his thumbs with more pressure on his apparently sensitive nipples, Dean cants his hips against the man below him.

It gets the desired response as Castiel isn't quick enough to stop his loud cry or his own hips bouncing to meet Dean's. The demon rolls his hips again to get the same glorious sound from before, and with only a small layer of cotton of Dean's boxer briefs that managed to slide back up during their movement between the two of them, he can finally feel Castiel start to harden.

Castiel wants to curse his body for betraying him, and he wants to chalk it up to his personal lack of intimacy, but whatever the case, he hates himself for letting his body react without his permission. He has to break the kiss and throw his head back to get some air.

When he does, Dean rolls his hips again eliciting another gasp from Castiel and then dives his head in the crook between Castiel's neck and shoulder, lavishing the skin as he continues thrusting his hips against the father's. Dean starts sucking and nibbling at the soft, tender skin and his hands slide down Castiel's sides and down to his waist.

Now that Castiel's resolve is starting to crumble under Dean's attention, his hands reach down and around to squeeze the father's tight and firm ass as he grinds his erection against Castiel's. He continues his assault until he manages to elicit a soft moan from Castiel, and Dean takes that to move on and slips one of his hands around to pull his boxer briefs back down and exhales deeply at the feeling of skin against skin.

The father is panting and a light sheen of sweat is starting to glisten on his skin, and Dean can tell he's struggling and fighting to keep some sense of control… and failing miserably.

Perfect.

He's finally starting to unravel Castiel and moves on to take him over the edge. Dean takes both of their cocks in his hand and starts to stroke them together. While Dean occasionally likes adding in a little pain to the mix, he's not sure he wants to do that to Castiel yet, especially when he's got him exactly where he wants him. Giving up on stroking him with a very dry and calloused hand he gives up on leaving marks on Castiel's neck and starts to slide down the father's body pausing only to lick and nip at the hard and slightly red nipples along the way. He licks long stripes along Castiel's amazing hip bones. Turns out this was a brilliant move on his part because Castiel's hips start moving on their own and breathy moans spill out from his pink, kiss-swollen lips. Dean takes one last look up at the man writhing below him and then takes the tip of Castiel's erection in his mouth. This time Castiel is caught completely unaware and a loud moan surges out from his lips and his hips thrust forward.

Dean circles his tongue around the head and then up along the slit, gaining him another moan. He begins bobbling his head up and down, taking more in his mouth on each motion downward until he has taken Castiel's length fully and his nose brushing against coarse hairs. It's been some time since Dean has deep throated, but it seems he keeps finding more and more perks about being a demon. One reason, being able to have complete control of your gag reflex. He'll be sure to make good use of that one.

He starts a punishing pace, his head bobbing up and down, never taking his eyes away from Castiel's face. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Castiel's head is thrown back again. Dean pulls off with an obscene pop, "Come on, angel. Look at me."

The father jerks at the command, and for a moment Dean thinks he's not going to comply, but Castiel finally looks down at Dean. Dean _loves_ what he sees. Castiel looks utterly wrecked. His hair is even more disheveled than usual, his eyes clouded with lust, and lips so swollen that if Dean would kiss again if his mouth wasn't already going back down on Castiel.

Castiel's eyes widen and his jaw drops open the moment Dean's wet mouth consumes Castiel's hard cock again and Dean thinks it's one of the most gorgeous things he's seen in a long time. His eyes flutter close and his muscles start to tighten under Dean's hands and Dean knows he's close. While Dean knows what's coming, and Dean would laugh at his pun if his mouth wasn't already preoccupied, but Castiel looks panicked. Confused even. The thought that this is Castiel's first time makes Dean growl with a joyful possessive feeling and he wonders about all of the other many firsts he's going to take from Castiel.

The rumbling vibrations from his growling are just enough to send Castiel over the edge, causing him to shake almost violently and spill into Dean's greedy mouth who swallows as much as he can. Dean continues sucking on Castiel's softening member until he hears soft whimpers from Castiel.

Loud panting and the loud, quick heart beats are the only sounds that fill the otherwise quiet room. Dean's smirk is vicious and proud but it's difficult to keep it on his face as his own erection is bordering on painful.

He crawls back up Castiel's blissed out form and stares back down at the father, "All right, little lamb. My turn."


End file.
